Double date, Double trouble
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Shadow introduces his friend Myra to Sonic and ends up being a double date with SonicxAmy ShadowxMyra
1. Intro

Shadow was sitting with a female hedgehog who wore a black dress. Had the same hair style as Amy. Her hair was green and her skin was green to. She had white boots and yellow eyes.

Sonic was walking on bye.

He noticed Shadow was with some girl.

Sonic quickly grabbed Shadow's arm from the table and ran behind the steps.

"Whos that?" Sonic asked.

Shadow made a dry look.

"Her names Myra." Shadow said back.

"Ahh..Girlfriend!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic ran infront of the crowed.

"Shadow has a girlfriend Shadow has a girlfriend!" Sonic sang.

Shadow pulled Sonic back under the steps and grabbed Sonic's lips.

"You will shut up about this." Shadow said grabbing his lips tighter.

Sonic noded.

And Shadow released his lips in place.

"Shes not really my girlfriend. I met her by the ocean. So we talked and got to know each other." Shadow said looking at her.

"What kind of hedgehog has green skin?" Sonic asked.

Shadow wacked Sonic in the head.

"I don't care how she looks." Shadow said.

He grabbed Sonic's arm.

And ran to the tab;e Myra was sitting at.

"Myra, this is my friend Sonic..I think.." Shadow said to himself.

Myra smiled at the blue hedgehog.

"Very nice to meet you Sonikku." Myra said smiling.

Amy ran over after hearing Myra call him that. A bullet of fire came twards Myra.

"What did you call him!" Amy shouted.

"Sonikku?" Myra asked.

Amy's eyes were on fire.

"I'm the only one who calls him Sonikku!" Amy shouted.

"I'm sorry I didin't-"

"It's okay Myra. You didin't know." Sonic interrupted.

Myra smiled alittle.

"I'm Sonic's girlfriend Amy Rose." Amy said shaking her hand.

Sonic shook his head while Amy wasen't looking. Then looked at Sonic and saw Sonic nodding.

"Very nice to meet you. Both of you." Myra said.

Amy grabbed Sonic by the arm and leaned on him. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"So Myra, how long have you and Shadow been going out?" Amy asked.

Myra looked at Shadow. Shadow shrugged.

"Exuse me. But Shadow and I never dated. We are just pals." Myra said. Blushing alittle she smiled. Shadow smiled back at her.

"Oh, well you to should try it. I do it all the time with Sonic!" Amy said happily. Shadow waved his arms around behind Myra and saying no without speaking. But Amy didin't notice.

"Sometimes every hour." Amy said again.

Shadow rubbed his face with his hand.

"I bet you two have alot of fun." Myra said smiling.

Sonic turned the other way and made a puking noise. Then turned back around to Myra.

"Well how about this. We go on a double date?" Amy asked.

Sonic and Shadow staired at each other.

"It sounds like fun. I never been on a date before." Myra said.

She turned at Shadow and blushed.

And Shadow did a fake smile back.

"Great! So we will do it tomorrow!" Amy shouted.

Myra nodded.

Amy grabbed Sonic by the arm and walked off.

Sonic turned around about to cry. He staired at Shadow.

Shadow watched him leave.

Myra turned to Shadow and noticed he had a weird look.

"Something wrong Shadow?" Myra asked.

"Hm.? Oh no I'm fine. Just thinking about something." Shadow said back.

"Well I better go for now. I will see you tomorrow?" Myra asked.

Shadow wasen't paying attention.

"Shadow?" Myra snapped.

Shadow snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah sure. I'll be there." Shadow said while smiling.

Myra smiled at Shadow and walked away.

Shadow quickly ran to the casino.

**Casino**

A good game of slots gets Shadow's confidence back.

Sonic ran in sweating.

"What just happened?" Sonic asked.

Shadow shrugged.

"Who knows.." Shadow said in a quiet voice.

"I can't do this Shadow.." Sonic said.

"Look Sonic. A date is nothing. You can't turn Amy down then who knows what she will do to you." Shadow said.

Sonic gulped.

"But what if they want to get a hotel room! I wont be able to calm down at that point!" Sonic shouted.

"I doubt they will go that far Sonic." Shadow said.

"After all it's a first date." He added.

Sonic nodded slowely.

"I gotta go get some more coins cya." Shadow said walking away.

"Sonikku." Shadow said as he stopped.

And he walked off again.

Sonic made a dry look as he walked away. And started playing the slots.

**zzzz...Next chapter coming soon**


	2. Mystic night

Amy was in her hotel room making her bed. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Amy asked.

"Oh hi Myra." Amy said.

"Yeah Sonic can't wait to." She said again.

"What?...If he runs away I'll get him and we both will get a hotel room." Amy said threw the phone.

"I know it's a date. The hotel rooms apart of the date." Amy said back.

"I'll exsplain it on the date. Bye." Amy said as she hung up.

_(Honestly that hedgehog..) She thought_

Sonic walked in the hotel room.

"Hey Amy." Sonic said with a fake smile.

"Hey baby." She said back.

Sonic did a frown.

"Um Amy. Can I ask you something?" Sonic asked.

_(Sonic wants to ask ME something! Thats never happened before!)_

"What is it sonikku?" Amy asked.

"Um...You don't think I could possibly SKIP this date?" Sonic asked as he rocked back anf forth.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"This isen't just for us Sonic. But it's for Myra and Shadow. Myras never been on a date before." Amy said hugging Sonic.

Sonic put his hand on Amy's back.

"I guess.." He said quietly.

"I gotta go pick out some shoes. Cya tonight." Amy said as she left the room.

Sonic just stood there.

"She pulled the cute one on me.." Sonic said in a quiet voice.

**Emerald Beach**

Okay Myra! You can pull the lever!" Tails shouted.

Myra did as she as told and pulled the lever.

A white blast of colors came tward Tails cupcake.

It was quiet.

Tails picked up his cupcake.

"Wala! We made the colorful cupcake ever!" Tails shouted.

Myra smiled.

"Good job Tails. Your some sorta super geneous?" Myra asked.

Tails blushed.

"Well I dunno about super geneous." Tails said scratching his head.

Myra smiled and blushed at the same time.

"Hey shouldent you be getting ready for your date?" Tails asked.

"Thats kinda why I came over here.." Myra said quietly.

Tails staired at her.

"Tails. Whats a date?" Myra asked.

Tails blushed.

"Um Myra. I'm not the kind of person who you should be asking." Tails said.

Myra a weird look.

"Why not?" She asked.

Tails turned around.

"Well. I never dated. I don't know much about it." Tails said.

Myra smiled.

"No prob Tails. How about we go on a date tomorrow?" Myra asked.

Tails eye got big.

"Are you crazy? Shadow would kill me if I went out with you." Tails said backing up.

"Why would he be? I mean its not like we are really dating." Myra said.

Tails smiled.

_(Wow my first date!) _

"Sure Myra, I can't wait." Tails said smiling.

Myra smiled back.

**10:00 PM**

Myra was in the Mystic Ruins sleeping on the temples edge.

A dark figure walked up to her while she was sleeping.

Myra woke up slowely, she rubbed her eyes.

"Huh...Whos there..?" She asked.

Shadow appeared.

"You sleep here?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, not the best place to live thought. But I believe the spirits of the Ruins keep me safe." Myra said sitting up.

Shadow looked down at her.

He went to her level.

And sat down next to her.

"The Mystic Ruins are very interesting. Alot of history came along here." Shadow said looking around.

"I would like to know more about this place. Everything here is so peaceful." Myra said smiling.

Shadow looked at her in the eyes.

Myra turned the other way and blushed.

"So Shadow. About that girl." Myra said.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He said annoyed.

"Aw come on." Myra said.

She grabbed Shadow's hand.

"Please?" She asked.

Shadow looked down at her hand.

And turned the other way.

Myra frowned.

"Ah well. I can't force you to tell me." Myra said looking the other way.

She turned back to Shadow then smiled.

He smiled back.

"I actually lived in angel island for a few years when I was 5." Myra said.

"5 years old...You were awfully young." Shadow said.

Myra noded.

"Sometimes I wonder why I was brought to this earth." Myra said quietly.

Shadow's eye brows went up.

"Everyone has a purpose." Shadow said.

Myra looked at Shadow again and blushed.

Shadow leaned over to Myra and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Shadow broke free from her.

Myra blushed and staired at him.

Shadow blushed back.

And soon they both laughed.

And they both looked at the stars.

"I wonder how Sonic and Amy will do during the date..?" Myra asked.

Shadow shook his head.

"No hope for him." Shadow said back.

**Next chapter coming**


	3. Knuckles on board

**Station Square (Next day)**

It was a sunny day in Station square everyone was busy.

Amy was at the burger shop getting a burger, when Sonic walked in.

"Amy?" Sonic asked as he walked in.

Amy quickly hid the burger.

"I thought you hated burgers, soemthing about going to your thighs." Sonic said scratching his head.

Amy made a frown.

"Yes, yes I did. But It's a small one and I haven't been eating very much lately. And I need my strength." Amy said sweating.

Sonic only shrugged.

"Make that two burgers." Sonic said to the lady.

Amy staired at him.

"You wanna have lunch? With me?" She asked.

Sonic turned around.

"Yeah. Is that okay?" Sonic asked.

Amy blushed.

"Um, yeah. Sure. But, you never eat lunch with me." Amy said.

Sonic took a bite from his sandwich.

"Mabey this time I wanna. Ever think of that?" Sonic asked.

Amy smiled and took a bit.

Her eyes were wide.

"Hot dog these things are great!" She shouted.

**Mystic Ruins.**

Shadow was asleep on the edge. Myra was awake for a few hours. She thought she could exsplore more of the Mystic Ruins.

She went farther threw a dark tunnel, that led to a floating island.

"Wow..This place sure has changed.." Myra said in a quiet voice.

She saw a bright light on the over side of the bridge, she walked ver to see what it was.

"Hello? Anyone over there?" She shouted.

A hand came up from the side of it and wet back down.

Myra ran over to see who it was.

He eyes were looking at a red echidna.

"Oh, sorry If I'm trespassing sir." Myra said in a quiet voice.

"It's alright. Just don't steal that Emerald and everything will be cool." He said.

"I'm Myra. And you are?" She asked.

"Knuckles." He said back.

"You have big hands." Myra said.

Knuckles took a look at them.

"Yeah I do." Knuckles said.

And he laughed.

Myra smiled.

And she sat down next to him.

"So. You live here?" Myra asked.

"Yeah I've been on this island eversince really. And I have a feeling I'll be on it forever." Knuckles said closing his eyes.

Myra looked at him.

"I used to live here to." Myra said back.

She got Knuckles attention.

"You used to watch the Master Emerald?" He asked.

"Oh no, um you were still doing it. You just didin't know you had an island room mate on the other side." Myra said blushing.

Knuckles smiled.

"I'm all for visitors. But the most who come try and steal my Master Emerald. Although, I think that's just Rouge.." He said to himself.

Myra laughed alittle.

"What are you doing up here anyway?" Knuckles asked.

"I was just seeing what the place looked like when I left it. Alot as changed in it since 11 years." Myra said.

"I was here ever since I was 3 at least." She said.

Knuckles looked around.

"Thats a long time." Knuckles said.

"Have you ever been into the city?" Myra asked.

Knuckles shook his head.

"No I don't come out of the island much unless the peices are broken. For that matter I never really go out into the world. I'm stuck watching the Master Emerald." Knuckles said patting it.

Myra frowned.

"Well. How about we hang out?" Myra asked.

"I can't leave this place. What if someone tries to steal the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked.

"I'll ask Sonic to do it on that same day." Myra added.

"But what if Sonic tries to steal it?" He asked again.

Myra made a dry look.

"I'm sure Sonic isen't like that. I mean, It was Sonic who saved the world from Chaos. Right?" Myra asked.

Knuckles noded.

"So let's go out on Wendsday. Is that okay?" Myra asked.

"Sure." Knuckles said back.

Myra gave Knuckles a hug.

"I'll see ya then." She said waving and she ran off.

Knuckles put his hands down from the hug.

"I got a date...?" He asked himself.

As the sun set in the Mystic Ruins. The red echidna gets to enjoy a good night watch.


	4. Romantic ride threw Twinkle park

Myra was at Amy's hotel room getting ready for the double date.

"You ready Myra?" Amy asked.

Myra didin't answere.

Amy looked at her.

"Don't be nervous Myra. If something goes wrong with you and Shadow just ask me." Amy said smiling.

"But Amy..Your only 12." She said.

Amy made a mad look.

"Yeah well I know alot about dates seeing how I have a boyfriend! We go out all the time. And even if he runs away. I always find him!" She said exsited.

Myra smiled.

"Wait I'm gonna look and see how I look." Myra said walking to the mirror.

She saw herself wearing a small black dress. With black Sandles

"You look great Myra." Amy said.

"What about me?" Amy asked.

She was wearing a long pink fress with pink sandles.

"Amy I didin't know we hedgehogs didin't have toes." Myra said stepping back.

Amy looked down. And looked at Myra.

"Boots?" She asked.

"Yeah." Myra said.

And they both quickly grabbed there boots and ran out the door.

**Casino entrance.**

Amy was waiting impatiently for them.

"Ugh! What's taking them so long!" She shouted.

Myra backed away.

"Amy its only been 15 minutes." Myra said in a quiet voice.

"The longest 15 minutes of my life!" She shouted.

_(I guess at most times, Amy's impatient.)_

"Don't worry Amy. They will be here." Myra said.

Amy crossed her arms.

"What is with you Myra?" Amy asked.

Myra pointed to herself.

"What do you mean what's with me?" She asked.

"Your like another Cosmo or Cream. Your always kind and sweet. You always look on the bright side." Amy said.

"What's a Cosmo?" Myra asked.

"And you never get mad! You have to get mad sometime!" Amy shouted as she knocked on Myra's head.

Myra backed away.

Shadow and Sonic ran to them.

"There you two are! We have been waiting-"

"We are glad your here boys. Thanks for coming." Myra interrupted.

Amy crossed her arms.

"Yeah well we know how impatient you get Amy." Shadow said.

Amy had the face of a demon.

Shadow backed away and pushed Sonic to her.

"Shes all yours." Shadow said.

Sonic made a dry look.

"So where are we going?" Myra asked.

"Well I have some plans you guys. And I-"

"Why don't we let Myra decide on where." Sonic interrupted.

Myra backed up.

"Wait I'm so new to this. We should let Amy do it." Myra said.

"Thankyou. Now as I was saying, We shou-"

"Aw come on Myra. Isen't there anything you wanna choose?" Shadow interrupted.

"Yeah don't let Amy choose again." Sonic said.

"Well...What about the casino?" Myra asked.

"I don't think so! We are not gambling on out date!" Amy shouted.

"Oh...Well how about we all hang out in chao world?" Myra asked.

Amy shook her head.

"And listen to a bunch of chao cry and poop? No way!" Amy shouted...again.

"Well we could always go to Twinkle Park." Myra said.

Amy's face lit up.

"Yeah let's go!" She shouted. She grabbed Sonic's arm and ran to Twinkle Park.

Myra was walking behind them.

"I take it you never chose a place for a date have you?" Shadow asked.

Myra laughed.

**Twinkle Park entrance.**

Amy looked threw the camara.

"Hello? Double date here!" She shouted.

The elevator quickly came down.

Amy held Sonic's arm as they walk in.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

_(This is gonna be some date..) Sonic thought._

They walked threw the path of stars and lights.

"Hey look! There a pink hearts as boats! Let's go for a ride!" Amy shouted as she jumped in one.

Sonic stepped in. And noticed there was water. Sonic quickly jumped out of the boat.

"Huh uh! There's water here! I'm not going in there!" Sonic shouted.

Amy pointed to his seat.

"Sit! Now!" She shouted.

Sonic backed away.

**2 minutes later.**

Sonic was tied to the seat.

"This is gonna be so romantic." Amy said exsited.

Sonic on the other hand. Was trying to breathe.

Shadow and Myra's boat was behind them.

Myra looked around.

"This place is really beautiful." Myra said smiling.

Shadow watched her look around.

"You can be very curious.." Shadow said.

Myra looked at Shadow.

"I've never been here before I have the right to be." Myra said.

Shadow smiled.

**Boat 1**

Amy held onto Sonic's arm tighter.

"This is so romantic!" She said.

"Um Amy. Could you untie me?" Sonic asked.

"No way. You will just run off." Amy said.

"How can I when we are on water?" Sonic asked.

"Good point. Alright." Amy said. She untied Sonic. He fell to his seat.

"Just enjoy the ride Sonic. If you fall. I promise I will save you." Amy said looking up at him.

Sonic smiled alittle.

"You know at first I thought this date would be horrible..But now..I'm not so sure."Sonic said.

Amy smiled.

"You just gotta give the date a chance. You never know what might happen." Amy said.

Sonic smiled. And lays his hes head on Amy.

Amy blushed.

**Next chapter coming**


	5. Next stop: Tails

**In the middle of Twinkle Park.**

"I spy with my eye something red." Myra said.

Shadow looked around.

"A red heart?" He asked.

"Yup." Myra said.

Amy looked behind them at the other boat Myra and Shadow were in.

"I can tell Shadow has never been on a date either." Amy said crossing her arms.

Sonic shrugged.

"Okay my turn. I spy with my little eye. Something sweet." Shadow said.

Myra leaned over to Shadow and kissed him on the lips.

"That?" She asked.

Shadow blushed. Although he never knew Androids could.

"Um, Yeah. That's...Right." Shadow said quietly.

Amy looked back.

"Wow. They are skipping chapters in the dating quide." Amy said smiling.

"How impressive..." Sonic said to himself.

Shadow and Myra held hands.

_(Yes i knew it! Shes the one for me! I just know she is!) Shadow thought._

_(I never been on a date before but I have to say its not that bad. Espeacely when my friends are with me.) Myra thought._

"Myra." Shadow asked.

"Yes Shadow?" Myra said back.

Shadow looked at her.

"Nevermind." Shadow said turning the other way.

Amy say what was happening.

"I know he was gonna say something! He was just to chicken to say it!" Amy said.

"Mabey its just not his time?" Sonic said.

Amy pouted like a 2 year old.

**Exit in Twinkle Park**

"That was fun. But a bit TO romantic for me." Shadow said.

"Yeah." Sonic said.

"I thought it was amazing! The lights the music! Even the water!" Myra said in exsitment.

Amy got out of the boat.

"All of a sudden I don't feel so hot.." Amy said as she put her hands on her stomach.

Amy bend down to the floor.

"She dunks it!" Sonic shouted exsited. Myra was holding onto Shadows chest.

Amy. Let it all out.

**Station Square.**

Sonic rapped his arm around Amy.

"Sorry Sonic.." Amy said.

"It's okay Amy..I could always get another pair of shoes.." Sonic mumbled.

Myra and Shadow held there nose behind them.

"Thats sick there.." Shadow said.

Myra noded.

**Next day.**

Myra was waiting for Tails.

Tails ran on by.

"There you are." Myra said.

Tails had trouble breathing.

"Sorry. I had to finnish last of my plaine." Tails said looking up.

"It's okay Tails." Myra said.

"Let's go to the movies!" Tails shouted.

Myra noded.

**Station Square theatre**

They looked at whats on.

"Wanna watch Harry Potter?" Tails asked.

Myra looked at Tails.

"Sure." She said.

Tails grabbed Myras hand and ran inside.

They sat in the back row.

"I'll get some popcorn. Be right back." Myra said.

Tails smiled.

**few minutes later.**

"Sorry it took so long Tails." Myra said giving the pop corn to him.

"It's okay." Tails said eating some of it.

They finnished watching the movie.

**Few hours later.**

"That was fun! Harry Potter was awsome! I wonder if he can teach me to fly on a broom stick!" Tails shouted in exsitment.

Myra smiled.

Tails frowned.

"Oh I'm sorry Myra. I think I was more of a brother then a date to you." Tails said.

Myra smiled again.

"It's okay Tails. Your only 8. I don't picture you being all romantic untell you hit the teen years. But thats okay. I had fun." Myra said.

Tails smiled wide. And they held hands.

"I had fun Myra. Thanks for going with me." Tails said looking up at her.

"No problem Tails." She said.

Myra bend down and kissed Tails on the cheek.

Tails blushed big time.

"Um. See ya later!" Tails shouted while waving.

And he ran off.

Myra walked home.

**Mystic Ruins**

Myra was sitting on the edge of the temple.

Knuckles walked up to her.

"How was your day?" He asked.

Myra turned around in suprise.

"Oh Knuckles. I didin't see you there." Myra said.

Knuckles smiled.

"It's cool." He said sitting next to Myra.

He smiled.

"So what's happening?" He asked.

"Nothing really. Just got back from the movies with Tails." Myra said.

"Tails is a cool kid." Knuckles said.

"I better get back to watching the Master Emerald." Knuckles said.

"Seeya tomorrow." Myra said waving.

Knuckles waved to her as he walked off.

Myra grabbed her blanket and watched the sun go down.

**Next chapter coming**


	6. Next stop: Knuckles

**Next day**

Another day, another date.

Myra woke up and rubbed her eyes.

She woke up and saw tea next to her.

She took a sip of it and looked around.

"Like it?" The voice asked.

Myra noded to herself.

The voice came out.

"Oh its you Knuckles." Myra said in relief.

Knuckles smiled.

"So what do you feel like doing?" Knuckles asked.

"I gotta get Sonic to watch the emerald." Myra answered.

**Station Square**

Myra knocked on the Hotel room door. Sonic answered the door.

"Sonic. Glad your up. Listen, I need you to watch the Master Emerald for a bit while I take Knuckles out to the city. Will you do it?"

Myra asked.

Sonic staired at her.

"Isn't that his job?" Sonic asked.

"Yes but I only need you to watch it for alittle bit. Knuckles hasen't really been out into the world so I thought-"

"I guess. But no longer then a few hours." Sonic Interrupted.

Myra shook his hand.

"Deal! And thankyou Sonic." Myra said. And she ran off.

Sonic closed his door.

**Station Square down town.**

Myra and Knuckles were walking around the city. Sight seeing.

Knuckles pointed to the sky.

"Buildings are so big. Nearly the size of a mountain." Knuckles said.

Myra noded.

"Want a hot dog?" Myra asked.

"What's that?" Knuckles asked.

Myra made a dry look.

"You really need to get out more." Myra said as she pulled his arm to the stand.

**Casino**

"Let's go in here." Mra said.

"This is great stuff!" Knuckles shouted.

Myra just staired at him.

"Mabey I should hang on to the hot dog." Myra suggested.

Knuckles pulled it away.

"Okay...Let's go in." Myra said grabbing his arm.

They walked inside.

Knuckles jaw opened which dropped the hot dog.

"This is place is real bright." Knuckles said putting his hand over his eyes.

Myra grabbed his arm.

"These are slots. Your supposed to play them to win money. I think." Myra said pointing.

Knuckles pulled the lever. And nothing happened.

"Stupid machine. It wont even let me play." Knuckles said.

"That's because you need coins to play." Myra said.

Knuckles blushed. "Oh."

Myra grabbed his arm again.

"They have a movie theatre in the casino as well." Myra said.

"Is there anything good playing?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh sure. Like Lord of the hogs." Myra said smiling.

"Haven't seen that." Knuckles said.

"Let's go see." Myra said pulling his arm in.

**Theatre.**

"Very dark.." Knuckles whispered.

"There are the seats." Myra said pointing.

Knuckles walked to them.

"The seats seem flat." Knuckles said. "They are not even out."

Myra pulled one down.

"That's because you gotta pull them down. Theatre seats are different." Myra said with a dry look.

"Ooh, interesting." Knuckles said.

They both sat down facing the screen.

**Few hours later...**

Knuckles walked out of the theatre and fell to his knees.

And rubbed is eyes.

"Oh gees.." He said.

Myra held out her hand and helped him up.

"Theatres are new to me.." Knuckles said blushing.

Myra giggled.

"You know Knuckles. Your not like anyone I ever knew." Myra said.

"Is that good?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, I get to show a new friend the city and a great bond." Myra said smiling.

Knuckles smiled back.

"This date turned out pretty well." Knuckles said.

And they both held out hands to the train for the mystic ruins.

**Mystic Ruins.**

They walked to the temple.

"That was fun." Myra said.

Knuckles smiled.

"I better go tell Sonic he can leave the Master Emerald watching to me now." Knuckles said.

Myra smiled into his eyes.

Knuckles looked down to her eyes.

As they both shined from the sun set. And held hands.

Myra blushed from the sight. But then she had a weird thought. _(Shadow..) She thought._

Myra just jumped away from Knuckles when that happened.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles asked.

Myra shook her head.

"Um. I gotta go Knuckles. I had alot of fun." Myra said. And she ran off.

Knuckles was about to go after her. But didn't.

He shrugged. And ran to the Master Emerald shrine.

**Next chapter coming**


	7. Ending with friends

**Station Square**

Amy was folding her clothes and had a strange thought.

"I haven't heard from Myra lately." She said to herself.

Sonic walked in with breakfast.

"Hey Sonikku." Amy greeted.

Sonic smiled.

"Have you heard from Myra yet?" Amy asked.

Sonic shook his head.

"It's like she was never here." Sonic said.

Amy shook her head.

"Hey. There looks like a war going on outside." Sonic said looking out.

Amy pushed him out of the way.

"It's Myra!" Amy shouted.

Amy ran to the door to the elevator outside. Sonic was still watching from the window.

Amy had to squeeze threw the crowed trying to get threw to see Myra.

Amy looked down at her. Tears fell from Amy's cheek to the floor.

"Myra.." She siad to herself.

Sonic had a hard time looking threw the window. So he ran down to Amy.

He ran to Amy.

"Amy is she okay?" Sonic asked.

Amy shook her head.

And she hugged Sonic.

Sonic looked down to her.

"What happened to her?" Sonic asked the cop.

"She got ran over. How strange is that?" The cop said.

Sonic made a dry look.

The Ambulance came and grabbed Myra's body. And took her to the hospital.

Amy ran to the hospital hoping Myra will be okay.

Sonic ran after.

**Mystic Ruins**

Knuckles went out for a few minutes and saw papers everywhere. He picked one up and read it.

"Hm.." He mumbled

And he threw the paper onto the ground and shook his head.

**Tails work shop**

Tails got a paper from Station Square. He read the funnies first. Then the news.

Tails dropped the paper and had tears in his eyes.

"Myra..." He said to himself.

**Vanillas.**

Shadow was sitting on the couch.

"It's awfully nice of you to join us for lunch Shadow." Cream said smiling.

Shadow smiled alittle and pat Cream's head.

Cream skipped to the kitchen.

"Oh Shadow! We are having Carrot cake with our Sandwiches! Okay?" Cream shouted from the kitchen.

Shadow noticed on the paper on there table. The wind in there house flipped to the first page. Shadow's eyes got big and wide.

The door slambed closed.

Cream walked in with his peice.

"Shadow I got your-" She didin't finnish.

She looked around

"Guess he doesen't like carrot cake." Cream said walking back to the kitchen.

**Station Square Hospital.**

Amy and Sonic were waiting for the news in her room. Amy walking back and forth was wondering how she was doing.

Sonic was sitting in his chair.

"I bet she will be fine Amy." Sonic said.

"Your thoughts are SO Helpful.." Amy mumbled.

Sonic did a big smile.

Sonic walked up to Amy and grabbed her hands.

"I'm sure shes fine." Sonic said to her ear.

Amy blushed and looked away.

"Did you hear that?" Amy asked.

Sonic put his hand to his ear.

Knuckles ran down the hall to the others.

"Knuckles?" Amy said in shock.

Knuckles was holding flowers.

"Is...She...okay?" Knuckles asked trying to breathe.

Amy and Sonic both staired at each other.

"You knew Myra?" Amy asked.

Knuckles found his breath.

"Yeah. We both hang out alot." Knuckles said.

Amy looked at Sonic.

And they both shrugged.

Tails ran to Sonic crying.

"Please say shes alright Sonic! Please!" Tails cried grabbing Sonic's leg.

Amy bend down to Tails.

"You knew Myra?" She asked.

"She was a great friend! We hung out!" Tails cried.

"My gosh.." Amy said to herself.

Shadow ran to them.

"Shadow!" They shouted.

Shadow looked at Knuckles and Tails.

"What are they doing here?" He asked.

"I guess to see there friend." Amy said smiling.

Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails smiled at each other.

The door opened slowely.

Out came the nurse.

"God gave her another chance." She said smiling.

They all cheered with happiness.

The nurse "Shushed" At them.

"She still needs rest." She said.

"Can we go see her?" Shadow asked.

The nurse looked back to the room.

"I guess. But only for a few minutes. She needs to rest." She said.

One by one. They all walked in.

The nurse closed the door behind them.

The lights turned on.

Shadow ran to her side.

"Myra? Are you awake..?" Shadow whispered.

Myra didin't answere.

Shadow grabbed her hand.

Small tears came from Shadow's eyes.

"Has Shadow ever cried?" Sonic whispered to Amy.

"Yeah. Once on ARK." She whispered back.

Tails put a card next to her bed.

Slowely, Myra opened her eyes and saw all her friends next to her.

"Sonic..? Tails..? Knu-"

"Shh.." Shadow whispered as he put his finger on her lips.

Myra noded.

"I heard what happened and brought you these." Knuckles said putting the flowers in a vase.

Myra smiled.

She looked at her card and saw a fox.

"Amy and I..Well we don't have any gifts. We were caught in the moment seeing if you were okay. But we give you our love." Sonic said smiling.

Myra smiled back.

"Oh thank gosh your okay! I mean gosh! You scared me girl! That man-"

Sonic covered her mouth,

Myra was laughing inside.

"I shoulden't be talking. But I wanna thankyou all for your love and support. You all are real good friends." Myra said with little tears in her eyes.

They all held hands in the room.

"I thankyou for showing me around the city." Knuckles said blushing.

"And for taking me to the movies!" Tails said in a happy voice.

"And for hanging out with us." Sonic and Amy both said.

"And for being my friend." Shadow said smiling. As he rubbed her hand.

Myra smiled.

"Okay guys. Myra needs to rest. Time to go." The nurse said as she opened the door.

Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, and Tails walked out. Tails waved goodbye.

"Could you give us a minute please?" Shadow asked.

The nurse sighed.

"Very well..One minute." She said. And she closed the door.

Shadow looked into her eyes.

"Once you come out of this hospital. I will be waiting for you my friend." Shadow said kissing her hand.

Myra blushed as her eyes got alittle wider.

"I gotta go. The Lord will protect you tonight." Shadow said. And he gave Myra a soft kiss on the lips.

Myra blushed. And smiled at her black hedgehog.

Shadow waved as he walked out. And the door closed.

Myra got her card down from the shelf.

""Dear Myra. thanks for always being there. Your like a sister to me. Tails." She read. And she put the card back on the shelf.

She saw the flowers Knuckles left her.

"Roses.." She said.

She thought in her mind.

_(I'm hoping I see Amy and Sonic more. They are great friends.) She thought._

_(And I hope I really see my best friend Shadow more.)_

Myra looked around the room. She shut her eyes. And went to sleep.

**The End**

There you have it. My story is finnished. And again, Spelling. Not my thing. So sorry about that. Thanks for the reveiws. And I hope you all enjoy all the other stories I shall write. Thankyou.


End file.
